Yumichika&Yachiru vs La nueva
by Sakhory
Summary: El 4º puesto de la Undécima división ha sido ocupado por una chica. Ikkaku se siente atraído. Yumichika y Yachiru quieren matarla. Y Kenpachi… bueno, Kenpachi es Kenpachi.


**H**ola n_n! Bueno, esta es mi primera historia de Bleach. Espero que les guste.

_**Sinopsis:**_ El 4º puesto de la Undécima división ha sido ocupado por una chica. Ikkaku se siente atraído. Yumichika y Yachiru quieren matarla. Y Kenpachi… bueno, Kenpachi es Kenpachi.

_**Advertencias:**_ No me parece que hay que ponerle rating T, es algo suave… aunque hay insinuaciones de Yahoi (Yumichika e Ikkaku) y algunos insultos (No me gusta censurar palabras).

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece. Tampoco sus personajes.

Cualquier queja, duda o lo que sea, en los reviews.

Espero que disfruten ^^!

…

Era un día soleado en la Sociedad de Almas. Siendo más específicos, en el Seireitei. Y siendo todavía más específicos, en el cuartel de la Undécima división, la división especializada en lucha de la Soul Society, la división a la que pertenecen algunos de los guerreros más poderosos de todos, la división donde los hombres son valientes y…

-¡AHHHHHH! ¡QUÍTAMELO! ¡QUÍTAMELO IKKAKU, QUÍTAMELO!

-Pero Yumichika-lo calmaba Ikkaku- ¡No es para tanto!

-¿QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO? ¡QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO! ¡QUÍTALO O VOY A MORIR DE UN INFARTO!

-Pero Yumichika… -dijo Ikkaku suspirando –No somos humanos, no podemos morir de un infarto.

-¡PUES YA ME GUSTARÍA! ¡QUÍTALO, NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO HACIENDO NADA! ¡ME DA MIEDO!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- interrumpió alguien.

Ikkaku volteó la cabeza. El capitán Zaraki Kenpachi acababa de entrar en el cuartel junto con la teniente Yachiru.

-Jajaja, ¡Yumi-Yumi tiene miedo! –se burló inocentemente la pequeña.

-¡YO NO TENGO MIEDO! ¡SÓLO QUIERO QUE ME LO QUITEN! –Seguía gritando Yumichika.

-¡YUMI-YUMI ESTÁ HISTÉRICO, JAJA!-Continuó burlándose Yachiru.

Zaraki estaba ausente de toda la discusión. No le preocupaba que Ayasegawa se muriera de un infarto, aunque no pudiera. No le preocupaba que Yachiru se burlara de él. Pero sí le preocupaba una cosa: ¿Porqué gritaba tanto… por culpa de un inofensivo e inocente CARACOL?

En fin. No es que se preocupara por cosas tan triviales como esas.

Luego de un rato, Ikkaku quitó el caracol de el cabello de Yumichika, el cuál salió disparado al baño a desinfectar, con todos los productos de higiene habidos y por haber, su cabello.

-Oye Bola de billar, ¿te enteraste de las nuevas noticias?- le preguntó Yachiru a nuestro calvito favorito.

-¿Qué noticias?

-¡El cuarto puesto de nuestra división ha sido ocupado!

-¿Um? ¿De veras? ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

-O desgraciado- interrumpió Yumichika, secándose el pelo con una toalla.

-No es ni afortunado ni desgraciado porque… ¡ES MUJER!- les informó emocionada la Teniente.

-¿Una mujer? ¿Admitió a una mujer aquí?-le preguntó Ikkaku sorprendido a Kenpachi.

-Seeeem…-se limitó a responder el capitán.

-¿Porqué tan sorprendido Calvito? ¡Yo no soy un chico precisamente!-protestó Yachiru.

-Pero tampoco eres una mujer-le aclaró Yumichika

-¡Y tú pareces una!- le dijo Yachiru algo enojada.

-¡Sólo lo dices porque soy más apuesto que tú!

Y así continuó la discusión...

Al día siguiente, los cuatro shinigamis estaban reunidos en la Onceava división, nuevamente. Esperaban al nuevo integrante del escuadrón… o mejor dicho, _la integrante_.

La puerta se abrió. Una chica algo bajita, con buen físico, cabello largo, pelirroja y de ojos azules, entró a la habitación. Vestía el uniforme de Shinigami de forma normal, sin ningún distintivo.

-Buenos días- dijo con nerviosismo en su voz –Soy Aneiko Kaoru.

Kenpachi estaba a punto de preguntarle que tan fuerte era… pero cierto reiatsu acababa de aparecer. Le parecía _muy_ familiar. Unos segundos después se percató de quién era su dueño.

Una sonrisa más grande que las de Nnoitra y Shinji juntas apareció en su cara.

Cuando todos los miembros de su escuadrón lo miraron asustados, el se puso de pie, fue hasta la salida, alzó su espada y gritó:

-¡ ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Y nadie volvió a saber de Kenpachi el resto del día.

Luego de tres días con la nueva integrante, Ikkaku comenzó a sentirse algo atraído por ella, y Yumichika se percató de eso.

Cada vez que el de cabello negro veía a la pelirroja merodearse frente a Ikkaku, sentía ganas de tomar su Zampakuto y revelar, no su forma de _Fuji Kujaku_, sino a _Ruriiro Kujaku_. Pero su lealtad a la Undécima división estaba muy por encima de esos infantiles celos hacia esa chica… que no era tan linda como él, por supuesto.

Sólo podía fruncir el entrecejo y ver como Ikkaku se quedaba pasmado cuando la chica le hablaba. Incluso vio en ciertas ocasiones un hilillo de baba que caía de la boca de su amigo.

-Esto tiene que terminar ya-susurró para si mismo Yumichika.

…..

-¡ESTO TIENE QUE TERMINAR YA!-Gritó Yachiru enfurecida. Sostenía un jugo de manzana en una mano, y con la otra sostenía a Yumichika del cuello de su camisa.

-¡Lo mismo opino!-exclamó Yumichika, sosteniendo un chuchillo de untar mantequilla en una de sus manos.

-¡HAY QUE MATAR A LA NUEVA! –Gritaron los dos, aunque las razones que tenía casa uno eran diferentes.

-¡Porque es fea!- exclamó Yumichika

-¡Y encima se hace la linda!-le dio la razón Yachiru

-¡Se cree mejor que nosotros!

-¡Yo odio a las pelirrojas!

-¡Yo también! ¡Bueno, en realidad sólo a esa!

-¡Conocerla a ella hizo que odiara a todas! ¡Y a los pelirrojos también!

-¡Eso es discriminación!

-¿Estamos en contra de la nueva juntos o estamos en guerra entre nosotros?- Le preguntó Yachiru a Yumichika. El 5º al mando hizo silencio, y Yachiru lo interpretó como que estaban juntos en eso.

-¡Estamos juntos en este malvado plan! ¡Hay que matar a esa perra! ¿Estás conmigo? –le preguntó Yachiru

-¡Sí! –exclamó emocionado Yumichika- espera Yachiru, ¿quién te enseñó ese insulto?- preguntó preocupado. Cuando volteó, Yachiru había desaparecido.

...

**Plan A:**

Kaoru estaba caminando por los pasillos de su nueva división. Buscaba al calvito, de verdad que le parecía muy guapo.

De pronto siente un peso encima de sus hombros, que hace que caiga al suelo.

-¡MUERE!-Kaoru escuchó la voz de la pequeña teniente amenazándola con un tenedor de plástico.

Ikkaku pasaba por ahí, y se llevó a Yachiru lejos de ahí.

_Plan A, __**Fallido.**_

**Plan B: **

Kaoru se encontraba organizando una parte del papeleo. Estaba un poco aturdida. Cuando fue a beber un poco de agua de su vaso, se dio cuenta de algo que no debería haber estado allí.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué hace un caracol en mi vaso de agua?- la chica tiró el vaso por la ventana.

_Plan B, __**Fallido.**_

Nota de Yachiru acerca del plan B:_ ¿Un caracol? Te falta inspiración, Yumi-Yumi._

Nota de Yumichika acerca de la Nota de Yachiru acerca del plan B:_ Son unos seres realmente demoníacos Yachiru. Si tuvieras mi cabello lo entenderías._

**Plan C: **

-Espera- interrumpió Yachiru-creí que no había Plan C.

-Es que… no hay plan C- le dijo Yumichika.

-Yo sí tengo un plan C…-interrumpió una voz.

-¡Ken-chan!-exclamó Yachiru contenta-¡por fin, no tendremos que soportar más a esa bruja!

-En realidad, no la voy a despedir, sólo tengo un plan. Debo encontrar a Ichigo. El muy astuto se escondió de mí.

Yumichika pensó: _¿Y quién no?_

-Verán mi plan es el siguiente- los dos se acercaron, y Kenpachi les dijo su plan en secreto.

-¡Genial! ¡Esa zorra va a caer!-gritó contenta Yachiru

-¿Quién te enseñó esa palabra? – preguntó sorprendido Kenpachi. Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, Yachiru ya no estaba, _de nuevo_.

...

**Plan C**** definitivo:**

Kaoru estaba junto con Ikkaku charlando animadamente.

-¡CUIDADO ABAJO!-Gritó Yachiru desde el techo, a punto de lanzarse encima de Kaoru… o eso aparentaba, ya que, a propósito, como parte del plan, "aterrizó" encima de Ikkaku.

Ikkaku se quejó del peso de Yachiru, y Kaoru se agachó para ver como estaba.

Detrás de Kaoru apareció Yumichika con su Zampakuto en su (Falso) estado Shikai.

-¡Cómete esta!-dijo Yumichika, antes de cortarle el cabello a la chica.

Los mechones de cabello pelirrojo cayeron al suelo.

La chica se quedó atónita.

Se dio media vuelta, y fue a escribir su carta de renuncia.

_Plan C: __**¡Éxito!**_

Yumichika y Yachiru comenzaron a bailar, saltar y gritar de todo.

-¡SE FUE! ¡GENIAL!-Gritó Yumichika

-¡ODIO A LAS ZORRAS PELIRROJAS, JAJA!-Se reía Yachiru.

-Espera- dijo Ikkaku -¿Quién te enseñó esa palabra?- Pero, cuando miró hacia donde estaba anteriormente Yachiru, ella había desaparecido.

…

La división de Kenpachi estaba de fiesta. O al menos, los altos cargos.

El capitán, la teniente, el 3º al mando y el 5º al mando se encontraban disfrutando de un buen Sake. Excepto Yachiru, que tenía un jugo sabor _tuti-fruti_.

-¿Y no extrañas a tu _amiguita_ Ikkaku=

-Naah, no era mi tipo.

Yumichika se sintió aliviado.

-¿Y tú Kenny, encontraste a Ichi?-le preguntó la niña de cabello rosa chicle.

-Ichigo se escabulló de la Sociedad de Almas más rápido que el caracol que estaba en el cabello de Yumichika.-le explicó Zaraki.

-Lo que me recuerda… ¿Qué será de la vida de Caracolito-san?-se preguntó Yachiru.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Gritó Yumichika -¡ESTÁ EN MI CABELLO, EN MI CABELLO! ¡QUÍTENMELO!

Los demás comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas de Yumichika y Caracolito-san.

-¡NO ES GRACIOSO! –Siguió gritando Yumichika.

…..

Bueno, aquí termina ^^ espero que les halla gustado!

Me gustaría saber que piensan :3, si son tan amables, dejen un review.

_Si no lo haces, __Caracolito-san se meterá a tu habitación esta noche :3_. Muahaha.


End file.
